


At the left hand ov God

by pevoshark



Category: Behemoth (Band)
Genre: Angst, Other, POV First Person, Songfic, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 01:16:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18681163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pevoshark/pseuds/pevoshark
Summary: Во всем только ты.





	At the left hand ov God

Знаешь, я так давно хотел тебе это сказать.  
Не смотря на то, что произошло между нами, я думаю о тебе каждый день.  
Я стал тряпкой. Половой тряпкой. Мокрой половой тряпкой. Этот месяц я провёл в депрессии. Я плакал. Очень много плакал. Жалел, что так вышло.  
Я уже не плачу. Только каждый чёртов день — это ужасная мука. Вспоминать, как по утрам ты целовал меня и шептал «доброе утро» ласковым голосом — всё равно, что резать руки тупым ножом. Хотя последнее даже легче перенести.  
Каждую ночь я ложусь на мокрую от своих слёз подушку. Как только перестаю плакать, перекатываюсь на когда-то твою. Я ещё не стирал одеяло, которым ты накрывался в ту ночь. Мне слишком больно тебя отпускать полностью.  
Ори… я помню каждое мгновенье, проведённое с тобой. Я дорожу ими как ничем другим, ибо тебя у меня уже нет.  
Мы же друзья, да? Мы так решили. Точнее, твоя девушка так решила. А ты согласился.  
Я помню, как ты говорил о своей вечной любви ко мне. Обидно, что обычная девушка смогла разрушить её.

Собственно, к чему это всё… я разбит твоим вчерашним поцелуем у меня в гримёрке. Он был такой нежный, такой родной, долгожданный и солёный от моих моментально хлынувших слёз. Ты так ласково стёр их с моего лица… мне было невыносимо слышать твоё «Ты же понимаешь, Нергал, что мы просто друзья и я натурал?» Я не мог не сказать, что все натуралы делают так, как мы, и что я вообще против 'просто друзей'…  
А ты даже не понял, что песню At The Left Hand Ov God я назвал в твою честь. Я ведь всегда был слева от тебя, пока мы встречались. Ты позволял это только мне.  
Каждая моя песня тем или иным местом связана с тобой. Тяжело видеть, как ты это тоже понимаешь, но признавать не хочешь. Ты боишься этого? Я понимаю. Но я против этого. Я слишком собственник! За три года нашей любви я понял, что всегда хотел, чтобы ты полностью принадлежал мне. И сейчас я не собираюсь так просто тебя отпускать.  
На следующем фестивале я сам зайду к тебе и чёрт меня знает, что я буду делать.  
Но я уверен: я опять буду по левую руку Бога.


End file.
